


Wanting You

by chooken



Series: Keeping You [2]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Come Sharing, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love, Marckian, Marcky, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that first mad encounter, Kian seeks answers about where he fits in Mark and Nicky's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting You

Kian woke slowly, his eyes growing gradually accustomed to the soft light filtering in through the closed curtains, the feeling of strong arms encircling him from both sides making him stretch happily as he came out of a lovely, peaceful sleep.

The first thing he saw was the face he’d long wished to see when he woke, its beautiful, rounded features relaxed softly in sleep. Dark lashes skated over delicate rosy cheeks, supple lips parted lightly in sleep. Kian could smell hot, bitter morning breath on his face, but decided it wasn’t actually a bad thing, even though he would have said so before. The fact that it was Mark cradling him in his sleep, breathing steadily against him, made it so wonderfully worthwhile.

Slim, agile fingers contracted slightly on his stomach and Kian wriggled when they tickled him. A thin, sculpted nose nudging the back of his neck while Nicky nuzzled into him, still asleep, more hot breath puffing over his shoulders. Mark wriggled too, when Kian did, and Kian turned his attention back to blue eyes that opened slowly and sleepily, flickering confusedly for a moment.

“Oh. Good morning.” Mark croaked when he caught sight of Kian, the momentary surprise disappearing from his eyes after a few blinks. “Sorry, forgot you were here.”

Kian bit his lip, his stomach sinking while he tried to decode the ambiguous look on Mark’s face. “Uh… I can leave if you…”

“No. It’s okay.” Mark yawned, tightening his grip around Kian’s waist. “Sorry, my brain’s not working yet. It’s too early.”

Kian nodded, settling back down in Mark’s arms while Mark closed his eyes again, still yawning. Then his eyes opened again and he leaned over Kian’s shoulder slightly. Kian shivered as Mark’s body pressed right up against his.

“Just checking him.” Mark mumbled, reaching further so his hand touched Nicky’s hip. He lay back and closed his eyes again, and Kian finally gave into the urge to kiss him lightly on the forehead, smiling shyly when Mark’s lips twisted into a content little smile.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Kian muttered back.

“Just making sure.” Mark nodded, his eyes still closed. “It was sort of a bit manic last night, I barely thought the whole time, so if you’re having second thoughts…”

“No.” Kian interrupted. “Definitely not.”

Mark chuckled, cracking open an eyelid just the tiniest amount. “Nicky was so right.”

“About what?”

“Well, it was his idea. He said it’d be a good idea.”

“Nicky’s idea?” Kian asked. He’d barely wondered about how this had all come about. All he knew was that he’d been jumped last night, and it had led to a surprisingly wonderful turn of events. Oh, and his arse kind of hurt. He remembered that part, and grinned.

“Yeah, well.” Mark laughed slightly. “He was going on and on about how you were… I dunno… in love with me or something.” He opened his other eye, searching Kian’s face for something. Kian shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny. He wasn’t sure he wanted to reveal that just yet.

“Can I plead the fifth on that?”

“Hey, it’s okay if you are. I don’t mind.” Mark smiled sympathetically at him. “For god’s sakes, Nicky’s totally head over heels for you, so…”

“Nicky? Really?” Kian interrupted, surprised. He’d never really thought about it before, never been given any indication. He twisted his neck to look at the sleeping man behind him, scrutinising him carefully. Nicky was very attractive and a fantastic friend, but Kian had to admit he’d never thought about him like that. Until last night, anyway. Remembering Nicky’s kisses, his tongue on him, he felt his groin react. Nicky… he thought he could be quite happy including him in this.

“Yeah. I mean… he’s in love with me. Obviously. But he’d not say no if we weren’t together. Well, I mean except for last night.”

“And… and how do you feel about me?”

“Ehm… I dunno.” Mark shrugged. “I guess I hadn’t really thought about it til yesterday.” He blushed slightly, making Kian want to lick him all over. But most things about Mark made him want to do that. “Erm… so yeah. You’re a good mate and you’re… not unattractive and… I fancy you. I wouldn’t have said no, I mean, if I weren’t with Nicky. I love Nicky.” He shrugged slightly, and Kian’s heart sank, even thought he couldn’t have said he was surprised. “I love Nicky.” Mark repeated, looking up into Kian’s eyes. “But I love you as well, you’re my best friend. But Nicky…”

“Yeah, of course.” Kian interrupted, getting the distinct feeling that Mark might be about to start rambling again. “That’s fine.”

Mark nodded. “I’m really sorry if…”

“Yeah, I get it. I mean, I’d be stupid if I didn’t already know that, wouldn’t I? It’s okay.”

He wasn’t really sure that it was, but he’d take Mark any way he could get him. Did that make him pathetic?

“Okay. That was the one thing I was worried about, like. That you’d not… I mean, I’m not sure if I could be in your position. If it was you and Nicky, and I was… although it’s all three of us now, really. I think that’s what he wanted really. And I… I’m quite cool with that.” Mark smiled, a silly, confused, excited little quirk that made Kian grin back.

“Took you a bit by surprise too, did it?”

“Just a bit.” Mark laughed back. “Though at least I had about 24 hours to think about it. You had, like, 24 seconds.”

“Not even that.” Kian giggled. “It was like… three seconds, and then he leapt.”

Mark laughed loudly. “That’s Nix for you. Impatient sod.”

“What you laughing about?” A bleary voice broke through the silence, and Kian craned his neck to look at the blonde behind him, who had removed one hand from Kian’s waist and was rubbing his eyes. He looked up at the two of them, Kian aware that Mark was leaning over him to look at Nicky.

“Laughing at you, still asleep like a log.” Mark said. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Nicky yawned, glancing between the two of them. “Hey, Ki.” A small, naughty smile crossed his lips.

“Hey Nix.” Kian smirked back, watching Mark’s hand reach over him and possessively stroke Nicky’s stomach. Nicky took hold of it, lifting it to his lips and kissing the knuckles, looking right past Kian to Mark, who rested his chin on Kian’s shoulder.

“Morning Marky.”

“Hey.” Mark whispered. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Nicky turned Mark’s hand over and pressed his lips to the palm. Then moved it to cup his own face. Kian couldn’t help the slight feeling that he was invisible for a moment, a feeling he often experienced when alone with the two of them. They were just so entirely wrapped up in each other. Not that he could blame them. They were in love.

“You alright?” Nicky said.

Kian snapped out of his stupor to find both of them looking at him. Mark dropped a kiss on his shoulder. “Yeah, sure.”

“Good.” Nicky replied, reaching up to run a hand over Kian’s cheek. Kian pressed into it slightly, surprising himself by really liking the feeling of Nicky touching him like this. “You staying for breakfast?”

Kian shrugged. “Okay.”

“Cool.” Mark laughed, climbing out of bed, his nakedness making Kian’s mouth dry. He never thought he’d be able to see this, Mark so comfortably exposing himself. To anyone other than Nicky, of course, but Kian never got to see that. This – Mark stretching nakedly, his soft cock hanging comfortably between his legs, his broad chest strong and wonderful – was just perfect.

“Mark, stop it or I’ll have to shag you.” Nicky called out. Mark smirked, leaving Kian under no illusions that Mark had been teasing them on purpose. He turned around, bending over to pick up a pair of pyjama bottoms, baring his beautifully smooth, rounded bum to both of them. Kian heard himself make a funny noise in his throat, and Nicky’s breathing hitched, Mark’s dark entrance just visible between his round buttocks.

“Mark…”

“Yes?” Mark turned around, tugging the pyjama bottoms on, a sly smile on his face.

“You’re doing that on purpose.”

“Absolutely.” Mark laughed, reaching for a t-shirt and dragging it on as he moved towards the door. “I’m gonna go make pancakes, for anyone who’s interested.”

Nicky was already dashing for the door, grabbing a pair of boxer shorts as he went. Kian followed a second later, hot on his heels.

 

*

 

“There you go.” Mark slid a plate of pancakes in front of Kian, the smell of hot, fried batter making Kian smile almost as much as the vision of Mark in pyjama bottoms, a t-shirt, and a frilly, flowery apron. Kian had almost wet himself laughing when he’d first seen it, before finding out that Nicky had bought it for Mark as a birthday present. The pout Nicky gave him had made him blush, until he found out that Nicky had only bought it as a joke, and had never expected Mark to wear it.

God, they were so odd.

“You want juice?” Nicky called from the fridge.

“Er... yes please.” Kian replied, after thanking Mark for the pancakes.

Nicky plonked a glass in front of him and filled it with orange juice. Kian took a sip. They all sat down at the table and began to eat.

Then there was silence.

The pancakes were nice, Kian thought. Mark had always been the chef in the band. They tasted great with strawberry jam. Or they would have, had they not felt so heavy in his mouth, weighted down by the feeling that he was being watched. He didn’t think he was, they were too intent on looking at each other. It was as though they were having a conversation with their eyes, and he guessed that they were talking about him.

“These pancakes are really nice.” He said slowly, feeling as though he was intruding on their silent conversation. Mark looked up, blinking.

“Oh… thanks Ki.”

Kian went back to his pancakes, and the silence settled again. He looked up to see Nicky glancing at him. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Oh… no. It’s nothing.” Nicky looked away, frowning.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. Course not.” Mark looked him in the eye, at least, which made him feel a little better. He shrugged. “It’s just a bit… weird, like. Sorry. I don’t think we really wrapped our heads round it last night, and now it’s a bit weird.”

“I can leave?”

“No!” Nicky cut in. “God, no. Of course not. We don’t want you out or anything. This involves you too. I’m sorry, we’re behaving really awfully, aren’t we?”

“No, of course not!” Kian exclaimed. “No, I didn’t mean that. I just… I understand if you need to talk between yourselves, like.”

“It’s okay.” Nicky said. “It’s really okay. I just… I’m not sure what to do now.”

“That’s the understatement of the century.” Mark laughed. “Seriously, what are you supposed to do when you’ve had a threesome with your boyfriend and your best friend?”

Kian laughed, and then the bubble of awkwardness burst, leaving them all giggling at each other over their pancakes. Mark stopped first, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Ah, lads. We’ve gotten ourselves into a right mess here, haven’t we?”

“Mm… it was a good mess, though. If you remember last night.”

“How could I forget?” Mark shot back at Nicky, then glanced at Kian shyly. “It was pretty damn good.”

Kian felt himself blush, and laughed when Nicky chucked him on the chin. “Look at him, he’s all red!”

“I’m not! Just… y’know…”

“Yeah, I know.” Nicky smirked, leaning over the table to kiss Kian. Kian melted. The friendly, gentle peck on his lips turning him to absolute goo. It was just so nice and… normal. As though this was how it was supposed to be, as though he belonged here. Nicky pulled back, licking his lips.

“You taste like jam.”

“So do you.” Kian replied with a laugh, making Mark giggle too and reach over to taste him. This kiss tasted even better, and Kian reached up to run his fingers through Mark’s hair. It was a slightly longer, slightly deeper kiss than Nicky’s, and Kian smiled when a soft tongue traced his lips as Mark pulled back.

“You taste like jam.” Mark said, making Kian laugh.

“So do you.”

 

*

 

After breakfast, Kian decided it was probably time he went home and had a shower and change. Nicky saw him off at the door while Mark was cleaning up the breakfast things. Mark had waved a quick, friendly goodbye over his shoulder while Nicky had followed Kian to the door, kissed him, and said they’d see each other at the concert that night.

Now, sitting alone in his house, Kian found his mind tripping back to last night and wriggled slightly, enjoying the slight stretch in his sore muscles, and the ache where Mark had…

He blushed, feeling himself harden slightly, the memory sending a rush of heat through his body. He’d never expected it would be like that, never really thought about sex with a man. He’d always been the straight, single one that picked up all the lasses while hiding the fact that he was, in fact, desperately in love with Mark. He wasn’t gay, he’d never define himself as that. It was just that there was something about Mark, something beautiful and comfortable and friendly. Mark was like family… except that would be incest after what they’d done last night. Not that Kian hadn’t been having decidedly impure thoughts about Mark before then. But there had been Nicky. Nicky had gotten Mark first, realised what he’d wanted, and hadn’t been too terrified of his own sexuality to admit it.

And so Kian had been relegated to the position of a loyal friend that was supportive of their sexuality but didn’t actually want to go there himself. Except… they’d known. How the fuck had they known? He’d been so careful, making sure that there was nothing that could give him away.

He lay down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly he felt very alone, sitting in his huge empty house. For a few hours last night and this morning he’d not felt alone and it made the isolation of single life feel abruptly more dramatic. He wondered what it was like, having that feeling all the time. The feeling that there was someone who was always there, who shared everything with you. The feeling that you had someone who was never going to desert you, who could finish your sentences, who would do absolutely anything in the world to make you happy. Someone who would buy a floral apron for you, and someone who would make you feel inclined to actually wear it.

It wasn’t about Mark any more, although god knew Kian fancied the pants off him. It was about what they had, that wonderful closed-off perfection that was only for the two of them. He wanted that, what they had. What they were.

And for just a moment, he’d felt a part of that.

He stretched on the couch, remembering what they’d said to him the night before. He’d been so sleepy and exhausted he’d thought he might have dreamed it. But he could remember it so perfectly now. Nicky’s lips brushing his ear, Mark’s hand gripping his hip so possessively. Them, talking with each other. Talking to him.

“Can we keep him?” Mark had said. Then Nicky had asked Kian. If he wanted to be kept.

He’d said yes. Of course he did.

What the hell did that mean?

 

*

 

They were already there at the venue when Kian arrived, Nicky draped over Mark’s lap and feeding him M&Ms in a singularly adoring way. Mark was laughing, catching in his mouth the M&Ms that Nicky tossed in the air. They both looked up as Kian walked in, forgetting that a chocolate was in the air until it landed in Mark’s hair.

Nicky burst out laughing, already picking the M&M out of the deepest recesses of Mark’s meticulously styled hair. Shane was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey Kino.” Mark laughed, patiently ducking his head to give Nicky a better look into his quiff.

“Hey.”

Nicky removed the chocolate with a flourish and then held it in his hand, looking contemplatively at it. Then he turned, holding it out to Kian. “Want an M&M?”

“Not that one, thanks.” Kian screwed his face up, collapsing on the couch next to him, and smiling in bewilderment when Nicky leaned over and kissed him chastely. Mark must have noticed his confused look.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, uh… fine.”

“Was I not supposed to do that?” Nicky looked between them apologetically. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, I…” Kian shrugged. “Look, I’m just not sure what’s going on and what exactly you want me for, so…”

“We told you last night. We want to keep you. Me and Mark have talked about it already.”

“Oh?”

“Obviously it’s up to you, or whatever.” Mark cut in. “Uh. But we were thinking. Like, if you wanted to make this… ehm… permanent, like. Then that would be okay. I mean. We could. If you want to, basically. It’s really up to you, so if you…”

“Babe?” Nicky cut in. “Rambling.”

“Oh sorry. Right.” Kian couldn’t help feel a fond little glow at Mark’s blush and the apologetic grin he directed at Nicky.

“Do you want to?” Kian looked at him. He knew how in love with Nicky Mark was, so he could understand Mark doing it just because Nicky wanted it. As much as he loved Mark, he didn’t want him half-heartedly agreeing to this and regretting it later. Mark shrugged.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t say yes if I didn’t mean it.”

Kian nodded slowly, closing his eyes to slow down the thoughts that were rushing through his head. Everything seemed to be going so fast, he wasn’t sure how to think straight. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn’t sure this was how he wanted it.

“I… I’m not sure yet. I’m still… can I think about it?”

“Of course you can.” Mark reached out to touch his cheek, leaning forward to press a small kiss to Kian’s forehead. “We don’t want to force you.”

Right at that moment Shane burst in, rambling something about nappies and a change table. They all looked up, feeling the tension that had been building ebb away. They’d have to leave this til later.

Shane stopped his rant long enough to smile.

“How’s it going by the way, lads? Sorry I had to miss out on last night.”

 

*

 

“Alright, lads… see you tomorrow night, then.” Kian waved as they piled into their respective cars, waiting to go back to their own homes. It was nice doing concerts in Dublin, getting to sleep in the mornings and go back to their own beds at night. But for the first time, Kian wasn’t really looking forward to his own bed, not when he saw the way Mark and Nicky were hanging off each other, cackling and sharing meaningful glances. He didn’t want to go back to his big, empty house, knowing theirs would be full of so much laughter and love.

But now wasn’t the time for a repeat of last night. He needed to decide what he really wanted, needed some time on his own to think.

He didn’t want to go home, though. It was too quiet there, too empty. For not the first time he cursed this job – if he was anyone else he’d be able to go find a pub or something and just sit there by himself with a drink, mulling things over and enjoying the respite from the solitude. But he couldn’t – there’d be too many people there, too many fans that might recognise him. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts, but he didn’t want to be alone.

Pulling into his own garage he sat still for a moment, wanting to prolong the inevitable. It didn’t last long – it was getting cold outside and he wanted to get inside before the inevitable dash through the concrete carport would leave icicles on his nose. He stepped out, shivering, and went through the side door, shuddering as the air suddenly warmed up around him.

Turning the radio on to break the silence, he lay back on the couch, turning the volume up with his remote. He dropped the remote on the floor and tucked his hands behind his head, the rock music loud but not intrusive.

He still hurt slightly. He could feel it in the stretch of his arms behind his head, tonight’s exertions exacerbating the soreness from last night’s fun. He blushed as he remembered it. God, could he have acted like more of a fucking virgin? He was twenty-five years old, for god’s sakes, and he’d whimpered like a teenager. He didn’t think he’d even come so fast when he _was_ a teenager.

They’d been good, though. That couldn’t be disputed. As fast as he’d come, that couldn’t be put entirely down to his own inexperience and excitement. It was as though they’d known exactly what to do. Both of them. He’d never imagined it could be like that, never thought they’d both be that good. He’d wanted Mark a long time, had had plenty of fantasies about him… but nothing his imagination had come up with had been a patch on the real thing. Mark, around him, making… god… those noises…

And then there was Nicky. He’d never really considered Nicky on as deep a level as Mark, but he had admitted to himself that the elder lad was incredibly attractive. It was his confidence, or something. The way he strutted around and did exactly what he wanted. He might as well; ‘exactly what he wanted’ had been pretty bloody good if last night was anything to go by. Kian caressed himself lightly through his jeans, remembering the feel of Nicky’s mouth on his cock, that skilful tongue wrapping around him and teasing him so fantastically. Nicky was definitely a wet-dream in the making.

But shit, that wasn’t what this was about, was it? The sex was fantastic, but there were so many other more important things to consider here. The band, for one. What the hell would this do to them? Nothing in the short term, of course, if tonight’s concert was any indication. It had been one of their best, they had been electric and the fans had been buzzing.

But in the long term… what would happen? What happened if this was a monumentally stupid idea? What if Nicky or Mark got jealous? Kian had to admit to himself that his preference did lead him to Mark, though Nicky was certainly not a bad prospect. What if something happened and it bred bad feelings somewhere? And what about Shane? What would they tell him? Would they be able to tell him at all? Could he even understand it? That there were three of them?

Were there even three of them? Was it still the two of them, and then Kian could pop over once every couple of months when they felt a bit adventurous and wanted a three-way? What would happen if only one of them wanted him? If he wanted only one of them? If Nicky decided he wanted Kian more than Mark? If Kian decided he wanted Mark more than Nicky? He didn’t want to break them up over this, cause any problems. As much as he loved Mark, he knew how much he worshipped Nicky. He didn’t want to hurt Mark… didn’t want to hurt either of them.

Fuck, had they even thought this through themselves or were they just being stupid again? Did they even want this, or were they just trying to be charitable? Was Mark just trying to make Nicky happy?

Shit, this was so fucking complicated!

It was such an idiotic idea, really. The whole thing. There were so many risks involved, none of which they’d probably thought through, knowing them. Nicky could be so impulsive, and Mark didn’t seem to realise the implications of what he was doing half the time. He was never on this planet, just followed Nicky.

Fuck, Kian hated being the sensible one!

He wanted them, god he did! Why couldn’t it just be that simple?

There was so many fucking questions, none of which he had the answer to.

He picked up the phone off the table, hoping he could get some answers. He dialled. It rang four times, and then was picked up on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Hi, uh… it’s Kian.” His t-shirt twisted nervously between his fingers. “Can I come over?”

“Course you can.” Mark replied, his calm, concerned voice helping to untangle Kian’s muddled thoughts somewhat. “Are you okay?”

“I dunno. I just need to talk.”

“Come right over.” Mark replied, and then there was a sharp pop in the background, and a yell. He laughed. “We’re just opening a bottle of wine. Red okay?”

“Sounds good.” Kian laughed back, feeling more at ease. Mark was his best friend, after all. They knew each other inside out. “I’m just leaving now.

“See you in a bit.” Mark replied, and Kian was just about to hang up when he spoke again. “Oh, hey. Do you have any chocolate biscuits? We’re all out.”

Kian snorted, they really were strange sometimes. “I’ll pick some up on the way over.”

“Thanks, Ki.” Mark replied, then laughed. “Might want to hurry up. Nicky’s pouring the first round. I’m not sure it’ll last long.”

 

*

 

It was even warmer in Mark and Nicky’s house, even though the thermostat wasn’t up as high. They were so cheerful and warm, playing off each other like old hands. They’d obviously had loads of practice. When Kian stepped in the door a full wine glass was pressed into his hand, Nicky bustling away again and back into the kitchen, where Mark was sitting on the counter, a half-empty glass in his hand.

“Hello!” Mark exclaimed, sliding down from the counter and reaching out to capture Kian in a friendly hug. He pulled back to look at him, eyes appraising Kian from head to toe. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Kian nodded, jumping when a finger jabbed into the small of his back. He turned to find Nicky grinning at him.  
”Come on, it’s a party!”

“Since when?”

“Since Marky here discovered the bottle of booze in the bottom of the pantry.” Nicky laughed, tipping his glass back and draining it with a few loud swallows. Mark nudged him playfully, and they both giggled.

“What am I?”

Mark turned to Kian, still laughing, but then sobered. Kian was chewing his lip, the skin starting to feel raw and abraded under his teeth.

“What am I?” Kian repeated. “I mean… what… Shit, I don’t know how to say it.” He felt his face grow hot and swallowed around his suddenly dry mouth. “I mean… what are we doing here? What am I supposed to be?”

Nicky smiled gently, reaching out to put his arm around Kian shoulders, beginning to steer them towards the living room. They sat down on the couch, the material squashing softly underneath them. Mark sat down on Nicky’s other side and took their glasses, putting them on the coffee table.

“What’s up, Ki?”

“I…” Kian shrugged at Nicky’s welcoming, questioning look. “Look, you two are a couple, right?” They both nodded. Mark ran his fingers over Nicky’s shoulder, smiling at him. Nicky patted his knee.

“Right, so… what am I, then? I mean, you said permanent, yeah? So what does that… mean?”

“Oh.” Mark said. “Ehm… right. Nicky?”

“Uh… right.” Nicky swallowed. “Guess we didn’t think that far. Eh… in the moment, right? …Oops.”

“And there’s other things too.” Kian said. “What about Shane? What do we say to him? And… and what if someone gets jealous? I mean… if things go further than they have. What about the band, if something goes wrong? Or if people find out?”

“Oops.” Mark echoed. “We probably should have thought this through a bit more, shouldn’t we?”

“That’s what we have Kian for, don’t we? He’s the practical one.” Nicky laughed, slapping Kian on the back. Kian shifted awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable, as though he was a complete stick-in-the-mud.

He shrugged. “So… so what do you want me for then?”

“Well I, for one, fancy the arse off you.” Kian looked at Mark to gauge his reaction to Nicky’s words, but the younger man just shrugged benignly, obviously used to Nicky.

“He does.”

“Yeah, so…” Nicky shrugged. “Uh… that didn’t help to clarify things much, did it?”

“No, not really.” Kian mumbled.

“Okay, well… do you fancy me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you fancy Mark?”

Kian nodded, looking down at his knees. He supposed it was cards on the table time, if they were going to go about this thing without fucking it up entirely.

“I… I love Mark.”

He looked up to see Mark scrambling around the back of the couch, and smiled in surprised delight when warm arms encircled him from behind, a soft kiss dropping onto his neck.

“Me too.” Nicky leaned over Kian to peck Mark on the cheek, and Kian’s breathing hitched when he realised he was sandwiched between the two of them. God, they smelled good too. Mark’s warm, thick scent and Nicky’s distinctly sexy aroma. He gasped softly without meaning to. Mark chuckled.

“And as for Shane… why does he even need to know?”

“Because he’s our friend.” Kian protested. “What’s he going to think if I’m always popping over here and he’s not invited?”

“Suppose you moving in is out of the question then?”

“Yes.” Kian pushed Nicky away lightly, until he didn’t feel so suffocated. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“We want you to stay.” Mark said. “I mean… Nix? What do you think? I mean… if he stays. Like… a couple. The three of us?”

“I don’t want to come between you two!”

“You couldn’t.” Mark muttered, his arms squeezing around Kian’s waist while he dropped another kiss on his hair. “We can just try it for a little while, if you’re worried? And if it doesn’t work then we stop. If… I mean, obviously we don’t want to hurt you. If you… you know. Cos you love me? Or…”

“Mark? Rambling again.”

“Right. Yeah.” Mark stopped, his grip loosening slightly on Kian’s stomach, but Kian grabbed his hands again, squeezing them. Nicky leant forward, kissing his neck. Kian moaned softly, the feelng overwhelming him for a second. Then for an even longer second, when Mark’s tongue ran up his throat, Nicky’s hands sliding under his shirt. He arched in their grip, heat already swirling in his groin, his jeans beginning to feel tight.

“God, you taste good.” Nicky muttered. Kian felt himself begin to cave.

“I… just for a little while, right? And if things aren’t…”

“Oh, absolutely.” Nicky murmured, his fingers slowly undoing Kian’s buttons, one by one. He reached the top one and popped it open. Mark’s fingers ran up Kian’s stomach and he arched again. “Wanna come to bed? Mark’s got a fantasy.”

“Nicky!” There was obvious embarrassment in Mark’s voice, but Kian was intrigued.

“Fantasy?”

“Yeah. He wants to fuck me while you watch.”

“Oh Jesus.” Mark mumbled. “Stop it.”

“No… don’t.” Kian gasped, his breathing already getting heavy while the image flashed through his mind. “Keep going.”

Nicky snickered, leaning forward and capturing Kian’s mouth in a scorching kiss. “You like that idea? He’s really hot when he comes, you know. He makes these noises…”

“I… I know…”

“You do, don’t you…?” Nicky breathed, beginning to kiss down Kian’s throat again, suckling on his collarbone. Mark shifted, and then suddenly Kian felt something hard and thick push into his back.

“Fuck!” He gasped, twisting against it and hearing Mark groan.

Nicky laughed.

“Let’s go to bed.”

 

*

 

“You’re really comfortable, you know.” Nicky yawned the next morning, snuggling into Kian’s side, one leg twisting over Kian’s. The sun was peeping through the window, bathing the room in a gentle mid-morning glow.

“Thanks.” Kian smiled, still not sure how to take compliments from either of them. Whether he should be gracious, or whether he should joke. They lay in silence for a moment, Kian giggling when he heard Mark singing loudly through the bathroom door.

“Does he seriously never stop?”

“He seriously never stops.” Nicky laughed. “You get used to it, though. And it’s quite nice. You always know where he is if you need him.”

“What, in case he gets lost in a crowd?”

“Nah. Just in general. I need him quite a lot. Oi! Mark!”

“Hmphbl?” Mark popped his head out from around the bathroom, toothbrush clamped between his teeth. Nicky laughed, and Mark smiled. Toothpaste plopped down his chin.

“Fshibt…” Mark swore, ducking back into the bathroom. Kian heard him spit and run the tap. His head popped back out again shortly after the tap stopped running.

“Yeah?”

Nicky shrugged. “Nothing. Just checking.”

Advancing on them, Mark rolled his eyes, and Kian smiled when he felt the heavy, comforting weight of the younger lad straddle his thighs. Mark bent to capture Nicky’s mouth in a slow kiss, Kian lazily watching the way their tongues entwined, hands cupping each others faces, and lips moving with languid abandon. Nicky let out a small moan when Mark moved away, and Kian echoed it.

“You taste like toothpaste.” Nicky mumbled.

“Mmm…” Mark muttered, bending down and kissing Nicky’s throat, his tongue delving in and out of the small hollow. Nicky gasped and thrust up, his always sizeable bulge beginning to stretch out his boxers. Kian felt a second hardness begin to press into his groin, and his own press back. He whimpered. The two of them were really so gorgeous together, as last night could definitely attest.

“You’re beautiful.” Mark muttered as his tongue trailed lower, catching small hairs and drawing circles on Nicky’s chest.

“Oh…” Nicky gasped, reaching out a hand and entwining it with Kian’s. “Mark…”

“Oh god…” Kian croaked, his eyes widening when Mark looked up at him, the brunette’s eyes spitting dark fire. A tongue ran over moist, full lips.

“I’m so fucking horny.” Mark growled. “Christ. Wanna fuck.”

“Jesus.” Nicky groaned. “I love it when you’re like this.” He lifted his hands, tangling his fingers in Mark’s hair and yanking him down for a deep, probing kiss. Kian watched their tongues battle, visible before their mouths sealed together in a hard, desperate meeting. Mark’s hips began to grind slightly atop Kian, and as he lay down to cover Nicky, his cock came into contact with Kian’s stomach, the dripping length rubbing into his flesh. Kian groaned out loud, digging his hands into the soft flesh of Mark’s arse.

“Oh yes…” Mark growled, abandoning Nicky and forcing his mouth over Kian’s instead. Kian moaned, pushing up into the strong body above him. Nicky groaned somewhere to his left, but all Kian could focus on was the soft, forceful tongue plunging into his mouth, and the strong hands kneading his flesh, running over his stomach and chest. Mark’s tongue, fucking his mouth.

Kian gasped when his mouth was finally released long enough for him to breathe. Mark moaned, tugging Nicky close and kissing him again. Kian was having trouble breathing just watching Mark, his laboured panting making him feel light-headed and his cock hard and pressing into Mark’s buttocks while the younger man moaned above him.

“Fuck me.” Nicky and Kian both groaned at the same time. They looked at each other, and giggled lustfully, while Mark snorted, still grinding into Kian’s stomach.

“You better decide.” Mark raised an eyebrow. “Because I’m going to fuck someone.”

“You’re greedy.” Nicky teased. “What if we decide we’re just fine without you?”

“Cheeky bugger.” Mark chuckled, leaning over and kissing Nicky gently. “Come on, then, if you’re not going to fuck me, you can at least give me a show.”

“A show, eh?” Nicky asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned to Kian, who smiled in bemusement, not exactly sure what was going on. “Kian? Feel like a show?”

“Erm… sure.” Kian shrugged, biting his lip. “Okay.” Nicky laughed, rolling on top of him, nudging Mark backwards and blocking Kian's view. They were heavy, the both of them, but Kian didn't mind. Not when Nicky bent to kiss him, tipping forward so Kian could feel him pressed, hot and hard, against his belly. “S'nice.” He murmured, getting a cheeky smile in return.

“It is.” Nicky murmured back.

“Oi, I can't see.” Mark griped, and Kian laughed when Nicky was nudged in the back, jolting against Kian's chest.

“Just a minute.” Nicky elbowed Mark lightly in the stomach, pushing him back. His lips pressed to Kian's ear, secretive. “You want to do something fun?” Kian nodded, closing his eyes at the rush of breath against his skin. “You ever fuck someone in the arse before?” Kian shook his head, swallowing hard around a throat full of lust. “You want to fuck me?”

Kian moaned out loud. He couldn't help it. He nodded, trying not to look pathetically eager, but couldn't help betraying his enthusiasm to Nicky, who smirked, adjusting his knees so his arse pressed into Mark's chest. Mark grinned, hooking the elastic of Nicky's boxers and tugging, his head ducking to nip at the upraised flesh, eyes catching Kian's over the slope of Nicky's back. They were wicked, those eyes, and full of promise. Kian pushed up, trying to get his erection in contact with Nicky's stomach, but he was too far away, his arse pushing up into Mark's mouth when a tongue flicked out and disappeared into the shadowy cleft between Nicky's cheeks, Mark's eyes not leaving Kian's.

“Yeah...” Nicky breathed, pushing back again, his eyes squeezing shut, teeth brushing Kian's jaw. Kian saw hands come up, spread Nicky open, and Mark's head dipped again, his tongue driving deep. Nicky swore out loud, and his lips covered Kian's, feverish, hands groping clumsily at the sheets, his elbows shaking on the mattress, his front half held low so he could tilt his back half up higher. He heard Mark moan, and Kian tilted Nicky's kiss so he could catch a glimpse of the brunette over the blonde's shoulder.

It was obscene. Nicky was almost curved in half, his entrance just visible over his shoulder while Mark fucked it with his mouth, his tongue laving and teasing. Kian groaned, the view too much, especially with Mark's eyes locked to his, provocative and intense. Nicky groaned out loud suddenly, and those eyes fluttered shut for a moment, lost in lust, and then they were back, peeling Kian bare.

Nicky cried out, his hips bucking backwards. Kian felt something drip on his stomach, and tore his gaze aware from Mark to settle on Nicky's weeping, throbbing erection, bouncing in the air between them, almost purple. He reached out, wrapping his hand around the shaft, feeling Nicky's shudder, hearing his desperate whine.

Kian looked back up when Mark pulled away, licking his lips, his thumbs trailing down over the place his mouth had left.

“Fuck.” Nicky whispered, his voice thin and stretched. His breath caught on a desperate whimper. “Oh fuck, can't wait. Just...” He pushed back again, yelping when Mark pushed both thumbs inside him, twisting them apart, stretching him. “Now.” He muttered. “God, Kian, just... just fuck me. Now.” But Kian didn't see how he could, not when Nicky was still pushing back into Mark's hands, his face torturously joyous. “Oh baby, that's it.” He whimpered when both thumbs pushed deeper, Mark's face dipping and disappearing from Kian's view, lapping at his balls. “Mark... fuck me.”

“Who do you want?” He heard Mark breath, his mouth muffled by what he was doing. “Tell me and I'll let you.”

“Want him to...” Nicky cried out, thrusting back. His teeth grazed Kian's ear, down his cheek, his neck, while Nicky gaped, lost in Mark's mouth, his fingers.

“Kian? You want Kian?”

“Yesssss...” Nicky hissed, yelping when Mark reached forward under his arms, yanking Nicky back against his front. His open arse settled on Kian's stomach, and Kian whimpered when his cock was crushed between the two of them while they straddled him. Then Mark's hands were lifting Nicky, positioning him, and all of a sudden Kian couldn't remember where he was. All he knew was the tight ring of muscle, the slight resistance, then the feeling of Mark pushing Nicky down, the hot passage sheathing him slowly, squeezing him, his hands scrambling over the sheets, trying to find something to hang onto while he was taken in. Nicky slowed, his chest moving hard, a sweaty flush staining his skin.

“That's gorgeous.” Mark breathed, his voice hoarse, teeth scraping Nicky's neck. “You feel good?”

Kian didn't know which of them he was talking to, but he nodded anyway, thinking 'good' didn't cover it. Not when Nicky's thighs were shifting, his arse squeezing in fluttery, desperate spasms. Not when Mark was sneaking a hand down to caress his balls, his fingers sure and talented on Kian's skin. The fingers trailed back up, kneading the base of his cock, slipping in alongside him, crushed between Kian's cock and the jumping, tight walls sheathing him. Nicky practically wailed, his hands clutching at Kian's while the younger boy fingered him slowly, sliding against Kian's cock.

“Gonna come?” Mark bit gently at Nicky's ear. Nicky shook his head, his deep breaths giving away just how close he was.

“Not yet. Don't want to come yet.” Nicky muttered. “I feel...” He pushed back, and for a second Kian only saw white, his teeth stabbing into his lip while his head went back of its own accord, trying to ground himself in the pillow. Nicky gulped, head slouching forward, hair plastered to his forehead.

“Kian?”

“I don't know.” Kian said honestly, opening his eyes wide, trying to take in everything at once. Mark laughed, twisting his fingers against Kian's shaft, not able to reach as deep as Kian could. Three fingers now, caressing him, spreading around him, and Nicky was trembling, pushing back, driving them both deeper.

“Too full.” Nicky's eyes were bright, his cheeks red. Mark kissed his cheek, free hand coming around to grasp Nicky's cock. The older boy went wild, thrusting in every direction at once. Kian couldn't catch his breath, not when Mark's eyes were catching his again, his gaze cheeky and knowing. Nicky's hand came out to cup his cheek, nails scraping clumsily over Kian's ear, and Kian turned his face to kiss it, sucking Nicky's thumb into his mouth, and hearing the tortured cry.

“More?” Mark growled. Nicky shook his head, grinding back against the both of them, his thumb jerking against Kian's tongue.

“Too much. Can't...” And then Nicky came, his hand tightening on Kian's face for a dizzy, almost painful moment before he was splattering Kian's chest, his other hand coming back over his head to grip Mark's hair, the brunette's mouth sealed to his shoulder, eyes still on Kian, watching him watch Nicky while Nicky arched, Mark's hand squeezing the last drops of fluid from him until he collapsed backwards, sagging against Mark's chest.

“God, you're stunning.” Mark muttered, and Kian saw a flash of teeth when Mark bit down, his eyes burning into Kian's while he marked his ownership. “Make Kian come. Make him fucking scream.”

Fingers slid out of Nicky, leaving Kian space to move. Nicky whimpered, his hips picking up the rhythm Mark's grip forced him into, Nicky's cum still dripping over the knuckles of one hand, guiding him into a rolling, unstoppable motion that had Kian thrusting up in seconds, already too close to the edge from Mark's quiet instruction. He threaded his fingers through the ones still on his cheek, wanting to feel connected, even while Mark slammed slim hips down onto Kian. Nicky was twitching, but he was slack, his movements entirely at Mark's control, his arm still up while his hand gripped dark hair.

“Fuck.” Kian whimpered, feeling it begin. He shuddered. Then Nicky squeezed, his loosened muscles tightening for one last moment, and Kian was gone, blanking out, not sure where he was but knowing only the two pairs of blue eyes that hungrily took in his orgasm. Nicky's hand in his. Mark's lips, parted in awe.

When his vision cleared, Nicky was being pulled off and pushed forward, and Mark was sliding home, his hands leaving marks on Nicky's hips while Nicky was yanked back onto his boyfriend, his eyes foggy with pleasure, sated beyond belief. And then Mark was gone too, his hand coming down for a last, sharp smack on Nicky's upraised arse while he pumped himself into Nicky, his eyes closed, mouth wide, jerking unstoppably into the mewling form beneath him.

“Wow.” Nicky muttered happily when he was let go, collapsing onto Kian's sticky chest. Mark pulled out, wiping his fingers over his cock and lifting them to his mouth to suck. Kian groaned softly, realising it was his own spunk mixed with Mark's. Mixed with Nicky's taste. All three of them. Mark squeezed himself, wringing off fluid, and then held out a slick hand for the other two to lick, Nicky's exhausted, clumsy tongue stroking their tastes against Kian's mouth for a moment before capturing him in a slow, exhausted kiss.

Then there was just a tangle of arms and legs, and Nicky's happy sighs against his chest, and Mark's hooded eyes.

And sleep.

 

*

 

Later on, with Mark's arm around him and Nicky's head on his other shoulder, Kian sighed happily, twisting his fingers through loose blonde spikes.  Full lips pressed to his temple. Mark reached out with the remote, changing the channel. Kian took a sip of the tea Nicky had made him, feeling... something. Something that wasn't loneliness. Something that glowed in his chest, thrumming to the beat of the two hearts pressed against him.

“Alright?” Mark asked quietly, mouth still pressed to Kian's temple.

Kian nodded, and relaxed into both their touches, feeling Nicky's hand clench comfortingly on his thigh.

“Yeah.”


End file.
